


Ice Boy

by darkdropout



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkdropout/pseuds/darkdropout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Ohno/Nino, Genre: Fantasy, Words: spark, forgiveness, charm</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Respost from the 3 Word Drabble Contest at [](http://ohmiyawedding.livejournal.com/profile)[**ohmiyawedding**](http://ohmiyawedding.livejournal.com/)[ **.**](http://ohmiyawedding.livejournal.com/)

The door has been locked for as long as Ohno can remember, the children kept well away with threats of horrors unfathomable. While he's still young, Ohno believes them all. He dares not go near the door.

But as he gets older, the warnings lose their hold over his imagination and his fear is replaced by a curiosity that keeps him up night after night.

Which is why one day, Ohno breaks the lock and steps through the door.

At first the room seems empty, and Ohno frowns, feels the disappointment seeping through his skin, wonders why anyone would go to so much trouble to protect an empty room.

But then something catches his eye.

In the far corner, almost hidden in the semi-darkness, there is a silver pedestal. Ohno moves closer, squinting in the faint light until he can make it out.

Standing on the pedestal is a block of ice, wide and tall and glowing ethereal in the dim light.

In the ice, frozen solid, there is a boy.

And he is beautiful.

~

Ohno visits him everyday, the boy in ice. He sits there for hours, stares and wonders, wonders and stares, at dark eyes and tiny hands and smooth, white skin preserved behind a frigid wall as clear as glass. Ohno wonders who he is, what his name is, what kind of charm has locked him up here, encased forever in this glacial prison. He wonders what his voice would sound like, saying Ohno's name.

Everyday Ohno falls more in love.

~

Then one day he can't contain his love any more. He reaches out with shaking fingers and touches the frozen surface, pretends he's touching the boy inside instead.

But the ice isn't cold.

Ohno jerks away in surprise. The surface sizzles in the place he's pressed his fingers, white steam rising off it and swirling around the room.

Ohno reaches out again, tentative, watches with wide-eyes as the ice melts around his hand. Water trickles down his fingers, down his arm, drips down to form a puddle at his feet. So Ohno presses and presses, the ice disappearing until he's pushed as far as he can go, shoulder deep, fingers ghosting just out of reach of the boy's pale skin.

"Please," Ohno says aloud, his whole body straining forward with all its strength to close that last breath of distance. If only -

"I love you," Ohno pleads.

Sparks fill the room, bright as stars and loud as fireworks, with pops and hisses that echo off the walls. Ohno watches in disbelief as the ice before him, the ice around him, cracks in countless spidery veins - as it explodes.

For a moment the room is showered in a thousand glittering crystals.

And when they clear, there is the boy.

~

Moments pass and the boy remains perfectly still on his pedestal. For a panicked moment Ohno thinks he's not going to wake up. His heart begins to race.

But then the boy shivers, his whole body convulsing in jittery shakes. His eyes close once, twice, then open to look right at Ohno.

"Am I forgiven?" asks the boy, his voice rough and unused and the tiniest bit insolent.

"Ah," Ohno says, arm still outstretched.

"Am I - " the boy starts again, and he’s still shaking, shaking so hard that his legs give out beneath him. He crumbles to the ground.

Ohno is there in an instant, catches him. He holds on tight to this boy in his frosted clothes, frosted skin and his eyelashes like icicles against his cheeks.

"Yes," Ohno tells him."Yes, I forgive you."

The boy sighs, a misty puff of air into the room. Frozen fingers curl into Ohno’s skin.

"Thank you – “ he whispers, trails off questioning, looking up at Ohno through dark bangs.

Ohno's heart is beating so fast, so strong, he can't move. He's frozen. "Ohno," he stutters out.

"Oh-chan," the boy says. "Thank you.”  
 


End file.
